Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze
is one of the Bujin Riders of the Gaim and Sengoku Movie Battle portions of the Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Serving under his lord as Bujin Rider of the Fourze Army. History When the Wizard Army was under attack by the Kiva Army, the Fourze Army arrived to defend the allied faction and Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze fought against Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva. Later, when Kouta, Mitsuzane, and Leyasu were attacked by Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and Nepenthes Inhumanoid, he came to the Riders' aid and fought Bujin Gaim but was defeated and consumed by the Nepenthes Inhumanoid. Bujin Fourze's Rocket Astroswitch was used to create the Fourze Lockseed, which was used by Zangetsu to assume Fourze Arms, teaming up with Ryugen Double Arms, Baron OOO Arms, and Beast Hyper to defeat the Nepenthes Inhumanoid. When Wizard and Gaim were consumed by the God Tree, which Bujin Gaim had now infused himself on top of, they were met by the fourteen Bujin Riders whose final act was to infuse them with their powers via their Rider Kicks, with Bujin Fourze providing his Rider Rocket Drill Kick, allowing Wizard and Gaim to escape and destroy Bujin Gaim with their combined powers. States ﻿Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze's forms are called . *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.5 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons **'Highest Jump': 20 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 6.2 seconds **'(Rider) Rocket Drill (Space) Kick': 15 tons is Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze's white/default form. This States can be accessed without any specific Astroswitch. On his back that is kept in all of his forms is a hoverpack, which he uses it to either keep him afloat, or to extend his jumps. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Bujin Fourze can perform the Limit Break. - Elek= Elek States *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 97 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.1 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 seconds is Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Bujin Fourze is able to control electricity and use the . Elek States' offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg. Elek Module Billy the Rod The is a lightning rod-like Module accessed by the Elek Switch to function as a sword. Along the cross-guard is a series of sockets for a built-in plug on the Module to access different ways to unleash a electrical current into an attack, arranged into a triangle formation. }} Overall Equipment Devices *Fourze Driver - Transformation device *Astroswitches - Bujin Fourze's (normally) small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Driver **2. : The Launcher Switch arms Bujin Fourze with the on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance. The module can launch 5 missiles to attack an enemy, though with improper handling, the flight pattern of the missiles can be very chaotic. Used while fighting the Kiva Army. **10. : The Elek Switch arms Bujin Fourze with the Elek Module Billy the Rod, allowing him to assume Elek States. Used while fighting Bujin Kiva. Vehicles * Machine Massigler - Bujin Fourze's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal The first fourteen Bujin Riders were voiced by and ; which one voiced Fourze is unclear. Bujin Fourze was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Notes *Archive footage of Bujin Fourze is used as part of a Heisei Rider collage in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, depicting the prime Fourze. Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Characters Category:Deceased Category:Movie Riders